What Makes You Beautiful
What Makes You Beautiful ist ein Song aus der neunzehnten Folge der dritten Staffel, Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit, und wird von Artie, Joe, Mike, Rory und Sam auf dem Abschlussball gesungen. Das Original stammt von One Direction '''aus ihrem ersten Album "Up All Night" aus dem Jahr 2011. Charts Lyrics '''Joe: You're insecure Don't know what for You're turning heads when you walk through the door-oor-oor Don't need make up To cover up Being the way that you are is enough-ough-ough Rory: Everyone else in the room can see it Everyone else but yo-ou Artie mit Joe, Mike, Rory und Sam: Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell You don't know Oh oh Artie: You don't know you're beautiful Joe mit Artie, Mike, Rory und Sam: If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful Oh oh That's what makes you beautiful Mike: So c-come on You got it wrong To prove I'm right I put it in a song-ong-ong I don't know why You're being shy And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes Rory: Everyone else in the room can see it Everyone else but you-ou Artie mit Joe, Mike, Rory und Sam: Baby you light up my world like nobody else (Joe: 'body else) The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell You don't know Oh oh Artie: You don't know you're beautiful Joe mit Artie, Mike, Rory und Sam: If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful Oh oh That's what makes you beautiful Sam mit Artie, Joe, Mike und Rory: Na, na na na, na na na, na na Na, na na na, na na na, na Na, na na na, na na na, na na Na, na na na, na na na, na Sam: Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell Artie, Mike und Rory: You don't know Oh oh Joe: You don't know you're beautiful Artie und Sam mit Mike und Rory (mit Joe): Baby you (light up my world like no) body else (Joe: else!) The way that you flip your hair (Joe: Come on!) gets me over (whelmed) But when you smile at the ground it ain't (hard to tell) You don't know Oh oh Artie: You don't know you're beautiful (Joe: 'ful!) Artie mit Mike, Rory und Sam: If only you saw what I can see Joe mit Mike, Rory und Sam (mit Arite): You'll understand why I want you so desperately (Artie: desperately) Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe (You don't know) Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful Oh oh (You don't know you're beautiful) Oh oh That's what makes you beautiful! Trivia *Es ist nach Friday das zweite Mal, dass Artie und Sam auf einem Ball singen. Das dritte Mal ist No Scrubs. *Das ist die erste Gruppennummer, in der mehr als ein The Glee Project-Gewinner mitsingt und auch Solozeilen hat. *Amber Riley behauptete, dass sie nicht dachte, dass die Komparsen tatsächlich schauspielerten. Sie waren wirklich aufgeregt für die Performance. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Jungs Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Mike Chang Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans Kategorie:Solos von Rory Flanagan Kategorie:Solos von Joe Hart